ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6077 (10th February 2020)
Plot Keanu spies on Callum. Sonia hopes to bring Bex round with tickets to Bristol to watch The Book of Mormon. Whitney worries about being home alone. Leo twirls a knife in the attic. Keanu visits Sharon and tells her he wants them and Dennis to run away together. Sharon has doubts, knowing they will be skint once they have fled the Square. Bobby offers to contribute to the bills when Habiba complains about the electricity bill. On his way out, he talks to Bex and says he will be there for her if she needs anyone to talk to. Jean presents Daniel with tickets for the boat party on the Thames next week but he turns them down. Callum worries about his police interview. The divorce papers play on Mick's mind as he and Linda prepare for Loretta's latest visit. Kat and Kush head to court for his plea hearing with Gray. Kat tries contacting Whitney so that she can attend the hearing but Whitney does not answer the phone - she is asleep. Leo walks into her bedroom with the knife in his hand, but retreats to the attic when Sonia returns home. Dennis makes sure he avoids conversation with Sharon when he sees her in the café. Rainie visits Daniel at No.31 to collect the money he owes them for his fake funeral plans. He gives her a generous sum, along with tickets to the boat party. She is saddened to learn he has weeks to live. Callum has last minute nerves and wants to bail on his interview, but Ben helps him see sense. Once he has gone, Keanu buzzes the flat and is let in. He knocks Callum out. Bex is not won over by Sonia's plans for their visit to Bristol and heads off to see Bobby. Loretta visits Linda and Mick. Linda puts alcohol in her tea to ease her up. Kush has pleaded not guilty. Bex asks Bobby, Habiba and Iqra if she can move into No.41. Keanu shuts Callum in the boot of a car and then meets Sharon, promising her things will work out. Neither Ben or Stuart can find Callum. Ben heads to the flat to find him. Leo shakes with anger when Sonia invites Whitney to Bristol. Loretta asks Mick if Linda has done anything whilst under the influence of alcohol that could harm Ollie; he reassures her she has not. Sharon confronts Dennis and tells him he will no longer decide who he gets to stay with. Ben returns to the flat to find Keanu alive and well. He is shocked. Keanu tells him if he wants to see Callum again, he will do what he wants. Cast Regular cast *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Leo King - Tom Wells *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Loretta Perkins - Sarah Finigan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, Whitney's bedroom and attic *31 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *41 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *Walford Park Notes *Ray De-Haan and Tom Lucy are the credited stunt co-ordinators of this episode. Category:2020 episodes